


Love and other drugs

by eggplantsins (alchemist17)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Stanford, Alpha Stanley, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Omega Dipper Pines, Size Difference, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemist17/pseuds/eggplantsins
Summary: nearly two years later...the sequel to love is a chemical (there's like no actual story other than incest so)Stan gets in on the uncle/nephew action





	Love and other drugs

Stan stood at the stove. He could still recall Ford’s alpha scent from their teenage years. It'd be stronger now, but the only way to experience it was to taste it. And surely Ford wouldn't just let him. He could try the laundry basket but the scent would be faded and old.

“You're burning the sausages.”

“Can it, Ford.”

 

This was a terrible idea. It wasn’t even working.

“Wow Grunkle Stan, I’ve never seen you do laundry.”

“Fu-esus Dipper, don’t do that.” Stan threw the sock down. “I could have a weak heart or something.”

“There’s probably something wrong if you’re hiding back here licking socks.”

Stan tried to look indignant. “I was not.”

“Okay. Maybe you weren’t.”

“I wasn’t.”

“Okay.”

 

“Meet me in the basement, Ford says.” Stan activated the secret door. “We have something to talk about, he says. Don’t see why he can’t come upstairs like a normal person.” He stepped into the laboratory. “Ford, put the damned lights on. Gonna mess your eyes up.”

Ford turned on his desk lamp.

His body blocked most of the light, but Stan could see their great nephew curled in his lap.

“Dipper tells me he saw you harassing my socks.”

“I was not-”

“He’s also very interested in our history together.”

“Oh! I-I didn’t think… I mean it was normal when we were young but now it isn’t and then-”

“I’m interested too.” Ford stood, letting Dipper slide from his lap onto the chair.

“I’ve missed you, all these years.”

Ford tilted his head back. If Stan could still smell, he’d be overwhelmed. For now he just stared. There was a tiny bruise, barely bigger than a thumbprint.

“Com’on Stan. I bet I taste even better than I used to.”

Still Stan dithered.

“Dipper, are you sure you’re okay with this?” He peered over his twin’s shoulder.

The boy blinked up at him guiltily. He had one leg propped up on the seat, a hand up to the elbow down the front of his pants. He nodded.

“Shit, Ford, how can you keep him to yourself?” Stan caved, dropping his mouth to Ford’s neck.

“I’m trying to share. You’re just being dumb.” Ford closed his eyes, feeling himself starting to become erect.

“Did he leave this little mark?”

Ford nodded, swallowed.

“He’s so tiny, Ford. There’s barely enough of Dipper for you, how are we going to share?”

“I want to try, at least. I want to try.” Dipper was squirming in the chair. “Grunkle Stan, please?”

Yes, yes, come here. Let me taste you.”

Stan scooped him up easily. “You’re adorable, kid. I bet you’re good for Ford, huh?”

“I try to be. But he wants to measure everything.” His head tipped back easily. He reacted to it better too, pressing his tiny body against Stan.

“I’m a scientist, it’s my job.” Ford pressed in close. “But you like it, Dipper. When you’re strapped down, the impersonal touch of the vibrator. You’re the perfect little test subject.”

Dipper blushed, pink spreading high along his cheekbones. 

“I'm not like that, kid. The only thing I'll be counting is how many times I can make you come before you cry.” Stan’s hand slid causally down the back of his shorts.

He quickly sought out Dipper’s hole, playing with the entrance.

“I'm gonna use my mouth on you, get you nice and wet.”

“You're going to spoil him, Lee.” Ford chastised gently. 

“Shush, bro.”

Dipper’s hand clutched at Stan’s shirt as he traced over what little slick there was.

“Yeah, I’m gonna need to use my tongue. Looks like you used everything up getting Ford inside you last time.” He wiggled just the tip of his finger in, barely managing to squeeze past the sphincter.

“Ford, you keep something to sleep on down here? I want to spread him out, look at him now I’m allowed.”

Ford plucked Dipper from his arms. “I have to. About half the time Dipper works himself until he falls asleep.”

“And the other half?”

“I’m just trying to learn and Ford keeps being a lecher.”

Ford pouted.

“If I’m a lecher, then you’re just a horny child.”

Dipper grinned up at him.

 

“Lee, you lay down.” Ford instructed. He was pulling at Dipper’s shorts, trying to strip the boy with one hand.

Stan watched, eyes darting over each exposed inch as he removed his own clothes. He laid down, rearranging the pillows under his head. Ford got the shorts off, sitting Dipper down on his brother’s chest. He pulled up the hem of his shirt, hair flopping forward.

“You wanted to eat him out?”

“Yeah. Come here.” Stan pulled at his legs, tugging until he had Dipper over his face. “Has Ford done this for you yet?”

“N-no. Ford is pretty strict.”

“You’re gonna love it. Just like having fingers up your ass, but wetter. Wigglier.”

“Really?” Dipper slowly settled.

“It’s how I used to get Ford ready for me. He gets really relaxed after he comes.”

Stan started by pressing his tongue flat from his hole, over his diminutive testicles and up to the tip of his cock.

“Oh! That tickles, Grunkle Stan.”

Stan murmured something, lost to the skin of Dipper’s ass. He lapped over the rim, teasing until he could feel Dipper’s slick on his tongue. The taste hit him suddenly. It was a similar taste to Ford, warm and grounding and comforting. Stan let it pool on his tongue, trickling down his throat slowly. He could feel Ford fidget as he watched.

“How long has it been?” Ford asked, reached for the lube.

“Not since our last time.”

“Is that on purpose, or…” Ford smirked, but he hadn’t let anyone else fuck him either.

“Well, I just happened to wait for you. Wasn’t deliberate or anything.”

Ford could imagine the slight blush on his cheeks, how he’d try to hide it between the boy’s thighs. He edged forward, lifting Stan’s thigh to rest on his own.

“You remember this, Lee?”

There came a grunt from beneath Dipper. Ford slicked his fingers and started to rub gently at Stan’s hole. He waited until the muscle was slick and shining with lube, until the hole gaped slightly, relaxed and ready. Ford’s fingers had always been a little too thick for this, and he could see his brother’s grip tighten on Dipper’s thighs for a moment before releasing.

“You feel just like you used to. I can't to get inside you again.” He worked another finger in too soon, hips moving aimlessly.

Dipper squirmed in Stan’s grip. Hands covered his ass, fingers reaching into the crevice to open him wider. Stan’s chin was wet, glistening as he worked his tongue deeper. Fingerprint bruises were already starting to bloom on Dipper’s thighs. Stan pulled Dipper back from his face, sitting up to look at his brother.

“Ford, you gotta fuck me now.” 

“You’re not ready.” Ford smoothed a hand over his thigh, rubbing the tip of another finger against his rim to placate him.

“Screw you.” Stan pulled Dipper back to his face, latching onto his cock.

The kid shuddered, curling forwards. Stan’s hand rubbed his back, coaxing him. Dipper squeaked when he came, clapping a hand over his mouth in embarrassment.

“You taste good, Dip. Better than grimy old Ford,” sighed Stan, letting the boy slide off his chest onto the mattress. 

Ford didn't reply, instead pressing in a third and then a fourth finger. 

“Jesus, and you said I wasn’t ready.”

“You’re ready when I say you are.” Ford leaned down to kiss him, chasing the aftertaste of Dipper’s come. “He does taste better than we do.”

It was the sight of them kissing, their bodies pressed together and hair rubbing against each other, that made him edge forwards. Dipper pushed in between them, nudging Ford back from his brother. He took his place, excitedly kissing all over his face. Stan threaded at hand through his hair to guide him.

“You’re cute kid. Almost too cute.” Tilting the kid’s head back with a finger, Stan looked at the mating mark. “I should have taken you that morning.”

“You’re jealous, are you?” Ford leaned down over them both, until Dipper was surrounded by them both.”

“I am. God help me I am.”

Dipper looked back at Ford. Ford nodded. 

“I want you to mark me too.”

“You’re gonna make me come before even start.” He pulled Dipper even closer, mouthing at his neck, seeking the right spot.

Ford swallowed back his rage at another touching his omega. This was Stanley after all, and Stanley would do-had done, anything for them. Stan found the spot, teeth briefly visible as he bit down. Ford kept close at Dipper’s scent changed, becoming heavier and tinged with Stan. He bent to suck at his own mating mark, letting the scents envelop him.

“Thank you, Ford.”

“We always shared our toys.”

“Especially the really good ones."

Ford looked at wound, the misaligned lower incisors, the points of the canines. He kissed the marks, looking up at his brother when he drew a sharp breath. Ford stretched to kiss him, pointedly ignoring how Dipper squirmed and protested. Dipper tried to push in, tried to kiss them. Ford took him by the throat, holding him out the way. The boy’s pulse raced beneath his fingers, Adam’s apple shifting beneath the skin.

“He’s impatient, isn’t he?” said Ford. “But I suppose we should give him what he wants, like the doting uncles we are.”

“He’s been so good. Let him sit on me.”

Ford kissed his twin again, unhappy to part from him. He sat up, dragging Dipper with him to deposit him on Stan’s hips.

“Stay there. First I’m going to penetrate Stan, and then I’ll help you.” Ford slid a hand under Stan’s thigh, pushing to get closer. He guided his cock, after decades apart, into Stan again.

“Fuck, Ford. I thought I couldn’t forget how you felt but this is better.” Stan reached for his hand.

“I know. I know.” Ford kissed his hand. “I never thought I’d get to touch you like this again.”

Stan shifted beneath them, nearly unseating Dipper.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes, Great Uncle Ford.”

Ford bent to kiss his temple. He slid his hands beneath Dipper’s thighs, lifting him.

“Reach down, position him.”

Stan’s breath hitched when his felt Dipper’s spit slick rim at the head of his cock. Ford started to lower him, legs twitching with every inch.

“Keep breathing, Dipper. You can do this, I know you can.” Ford had his face tucked into the kid’s neck.

“He doesn’t feel like you, Ford. I’m not sure how but he’s different.”

“God, I know. It’s nothing I could ever measure.”

Dipper scrabbled at the hairs on Stan’s chest, desperate to hold on. It was slow, but with Ford’s weight bearing down on his shoulders, they got Dipper seated fully on his cock.

“I really thought you were the limit, Great Uncle Ford.” Dipper leaned back, turning his head to nose at Ford’s chest.

“I’m proud of you.” Ford brushed his hair back, tilting his face up until he could kiss his birthmark.

Stan could barely feel the weight of Dipper on his thighs. Ford loomed over them both. He made such a wonderful alpha, his experience shown in his scars and greying hair.

“Are you ready?”

Dipper nodded. One of Ford’s hands pressed flat against his stomach, moving them both in time.

Stan stared blankly up at them, chest heaving.

“Grunkle Stan? A-are you okay?” Dipper reached out for him, taking one of his hands.

“I’m here kid.” Stan cupped his face, a thumb brushing at his lips and fingers spanning back into his hair.

Dipper leaned into the touch, using it to support himself.

“So how did you come to hear about me and Ford?”

Ford opened his mouth to correct him. He thought better of it for once.

“Ford brought it up. He talks about you a lot.” Dipper paused as Ford moved his hand away. He was uncertain in his movements, allowing Stan to help guide his rhythm.

“What'd he say? Something about how good he was, I bet.”

“I talked about how good you were. Dipper was quite taken by the thought of how rough you were.” Ford said.

Dipper looked bashful. “Ford is always so careful. Sometimes I-I want something else.”

“What do you want now?”

Stan’s thumb moved from his lips to under his chin, stroking firmly down his throat.

“I want what Ford tells me about. I want you to be rough with me.” Dipper pushed forward against the thumb, voice straining under the pressure. “I want you to lose yourself and take me.”

“You don’t say these things to me.” Ford said, putting on an upset voice.

“I want to be good for you. To help you with your studies.”

“You’re my study. I want to know what you like.” Ford sat back, letting Stan move.

He rolled to press Dipper into the mattress with his weight.

“Jesus, you’re so small. I almost don’t want you to grow, want to keep you tiny like this forever.” Stan was hunched over him, straining to get as close to his scent while keeping his dick buried.

“If he gets bigger, maybe we could both fuck him.” Ford watched from beside them, cock slick and shining between his thighs.

Dipper stared at it.

“That sounds good, doesn’t it? Both your alphas tending to you, two knots to keep you full.”

Reaching for his hand, Dipper desperately grasped what few fingers he could. His small body was shaking with the force of Stan’s thrusts.

“Is this what you wanted?” asked Ford.

“ _ Yes _ .” Stan and Dipper answered breathlessly.

Dipper hadn't softened at all, Stan’s spit still tacky on his cock. Ford wove his arm between them, grasping his small cock with a few fingers. He could cover it with just his palm.

“I'm gonna knot you now. “ Stan petted his hair, soothing his omega.

“I'm ready.” Dipper, trying to spread his thighs even wider. He was staring down at where Stan’s cock sank into him, at where the swollen base was bumping against his rim with every thrust.

He gripped Ford’s arm, seeking his comfort.

“Don’t worry, Stan will make it good for you.” Ford pressed closer, until he could again kiss his brother’s bonding mark.

Stan growled at another alpha interfering with his bond, arousal and need to claim his omega spiking. He bent down, folded in half to reach Dipper’s neck. The boy arched up for him. He pressed his lips to his twin’s bite and finally sunk his knot into their omega. Dipper whined at the flood of heat, thinking of the day being knotted would mean becoming pregnant. He squirmed against Ford’s hand until Stan laid a firm hand on his collarbones.

The weight was a warning to stay still, to let the alpha have his way. Still he wiggled.

“Stop it, brat.” Stan cautioned, pressing gently against his throat.

Dipper came over his great uncle's hand. His thighs drew closer to his chest, unconsciously trying to cover himself. He couldn't, not with the bulk of Stan’s body holding him wide.

After a moment Stan sat back on his heels, pulling Dipper onto his thighs to avoid tugging on his knot. He flopped onto his back, Dipper slumping tiredly over his chest.

“You're perfect, Dipper.” Stan pushed his hair back, stroking over his birthmark. “Did you like being called a brat?” He reached for Ford’s discarded turtleneck, draping it over the kid.

“I felt…bad. But I liked it. Just as much as I like being a good boy for Ford.”

Ford settled back between Stan’s thighs. He stroked over them, over the hidden muscle and hair.

“Can I?” He asked.

Stan grinned up at him. “Make love to me like you used to, Sixer.”

“Lee.” Ford kissed him.

Their tongues slid against each other, barely parting to breath. They fumbled between their bodies, pulling until Ford’s cock sank into him again.

“I love you.” Ford sighed. He bore his weight on his elbows, foreheads pressed together.

“Sappy old git.” Stan teased gently, one hand rubbing at the base of his brother’s skull. “I love you too.”

Ford’s knot was flush at his hole.

“Can you take it?”

“Yeah, keep you here where you're meant to be, tied together with your family.”

Ford rolled his eyes. “I'm not going anywhere. See?” With a final push, his knot slid into Stan. “I'm not going anywhere. Not without you.”

Dipper snored. He was tucked securely under the jumper, snuggled against Stan’s stomach.

“He always does this. I've done much work with Dipper hanging off my knot.” Ford said affectionately.

“Poindexter, how are we gonna lie down?”

“Huh.”

**Author's Note:**

> please someone leave me a comment i'm dying  
> lime im not kidding i come back and read the comments people leave me and it sustains me and comments are the entire reason this fic exists


End file.
